


Peaky Blinders- Modern AU, Headcanons

by BrynTheBeatnik



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Tommy Shelby, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Headcanon, The Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Tommy Shelby Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrynTheBeatnik/pseuds/BrynTheBeatnik
Summary: Really just what the title says. Headcanons about the Shelbys in a modern AU. Non-sexual and fluff. Family stuff and funny things.
Kudos: 7





	1. General assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> First things first… these head canons are actually not real head canons in the common sense. A fellow writer friend and I work on story about the Shelby Family living in the 21. Century. The Story is called ‘We know this to be true’, but it’s unpublished, as this is a thing between said friend and me, but because we are both Peaky Blinders fans we talk a lot about the series and the characters. Due to this, we had lot ideas about how the family will act and behave in the modern times. Well, it would make no sense to upload the story itself, because it’s written like a roleplay and not like a fanfiction. So I’ll just list this kinda head canons and upload them, because my friend and I noticed that there is a lack of vanilla and non-sexual head canons. But I should mention… this is the first thing I write in English. It’s not my native language, which makes it a little difficult. I always feared not writing in German, my native language, because I didn’t thought my English was good enough for this, even though I never had problems with speaking English or getting good grades. This is still a little challenge for me, so I’ll start with something easy… like just general thoughts about the characters in the modern setting, so I don’t have to explain them later.

Freddie and Ada married, but he didn’t die… Of course… in the 21. Century, he would get sick and die due to that. (Well, we talked about that before Covid-19… so maybe that still be a thing, but just for now, we’ll stick with modern medicine or agree, that Freddie and Ada would be in self-quarantine together)   
Freddie wouldn’t be a unionist, as this position is not, what it used to be. Instead we thought that he’ll be a left hacktivist, fighting with Computer, Programs and Codes against the establishment and big transnational companies. And Ada would probably join him, because in the series she does the same. (After Freddie died in the first episode of season 2, she still was a communist for a period of time, so this is likely.)   
They are still very left and anti-fascist. I would even say they are vegan, as people nowadays don’t rely on eating meat any more.   
They already had Carl and they’re getting two daughters, Rosa- after Rosa Luxemburg- and Clara- after Clara Zetkin  
-.-.-.-  
Arthur has an expansive hobby… repairing old-timers.   
He is not very good with mobile devices or IT itself, but he tries.   
The three brothers, Danny, Jimmy Jesus, and probably also Freddie all went to war, but of course not the First World War, but somewhere in the middle-east.   
-.-.-.-  
After the deployment Tommy was wrecked. The medical after care for soldiers didn’t help him at all, but now he has medication for PTSD. He refused to take them on a regular basis instead he works his ass of. So somethings are still the same! But that’s the reasons the Shelby LLC actually had success and they are kinda rich now.   
He still has a thing for horses and riding, but he works too much to actually do it. But he owns a few horses and stuff like that. And he is still a heavy smoker. After his second child he finally decides to quit, but it doesn’t last long.   
He would still name his first son, Charlie, but not because of the stupid Chaplin thing with Grace. Tommy had a sentimental moment, where he decided to name his son after his uncle, who was more like a father to him than his father.   
-.-.-.-.-  
The Shelby LLC has an office in London and John runs it. He also works a lot for the family, but lives in London now. His apartment is pretty nice and hella expensive. It’s a penthouse suite with a beautiful view of the city, but he lives alone. Yeah, we thought the getting married at such a young age and having lots of children thing was a little out of date, but he’ll get married someday and then he’ll have just as much kids as canon. It’s unthinkable that John doesn’t get to be a father, but same goes with the other brothers.   
Like all the Shelbys he is tattooed, but he hast a full sleeve. John only trusts one tattoo artist in Birmingham. And he’s also interested in music, post-punk, alternative, punk and rock, but he wouldn’t even dance, if you force him to. He literally can’t dance! And he hates techno so much; he thinks it’s just strange noises. BUT… he has a huge vinyl and record collection! He stole the first CDs as a child, because he didn’t had the money.   
-.-.-.-  
Finn goes to a private school and is quite popular. He also has every common app. Snapchat, Insta, TikTok… like everything you can think of. Due to his style he has become an influencer.   
One time he filmed how Michael dyed Adas hair pink. She wanted to do something crazy and he likes to record everything for his fans.   
-.-.-.-.-  
Michael found Polly, after he was 18. Then he searched for his mother. She was so happy, when he came back to her.   
After his law school, he wants to work the Shelby LLC. Polly is against that, but the discussion is still on the table. Tommy supports that though, because they may need a lawyer.


	2. Social media and the Shelby family

Let’s go from youngest to oldest…   
Finn, as said in the first part, is an influencer, who likes to live his life online. He tweets a lot, he has a ton of insta stories and likes to keep his followers updated. Also he follows some trends like trying bubble tee or these weird tik tok dances. Finn even bribed his brothers to try some with him. They refused of course. Tommy said a no and walk right out of the room. John laughed and brushed it off. Arthur tried, but failed hilariously. Good for him, that Finn was teaching him the steps and not filmed the miserable attempt. Michael did and was actually good… and Ada did quite okay. Well, Polly wasn’t even asked, because Finn already knew her answer was no.   
A lot of his pictures online are with his friends, especially Jesaja. They skate sometimes and film their tricks. (I added this, because I saw a video of Finn’s Actor- Harry Kirton- skating and I thought it also fit Finn) Whenever he is eating something instagramable, he definitely take a picture. Finn also take good selfies, but he only uses funny filters. So no Dog ears or sparkly flowers here!   
He answers messages mostly direct, no waiting time, ‘cus this guy doesn’t play games, but as a Gen Z he would definitely be scared of phone calls. Especially if it’s Polly and there are already two missed calls. Then he just freaks out right away.   
And to add a little funny extra: Finn tried among us on his phone and he is kinda sus!   
His Whatsapp status would be: “my milkshake brings all the bees to my car. Shit… there are bees in my car!”  
-.-.-.-.-  
Michael is king of selfie. He knows he looks like god’s gift to the women and he plays that card. His phone is filled with all kinds of selfies. Little narcissist, here! Well, he needs to take a picture from every ankle to capture his beauty.   
He also posts some stories on insta, but not so often like Finn. Michael keeps it casual. Just a few party pictures with friends or something super cool like new car.   
But as we all know Michael Gray, he likes to play games with da ladies. So sometimes you wouldn’t even get a goodnight from him. If you tease him, he’ll tease back. Probably posts a picture with another woman. She is just a friend, but you’ll not know that. Yes, he can be mean, but if you’ll call him drunk and late at night, that you miss him, he’ll be glad to hear that.   
His status would be: “P1 cleaner than your church shoes.” And yes, this is a weeknd lyric from the song starboy  
-.-.-.-.-.-  
Ada. Yes. I almost forgot her. How could I? She is gorgeous!   
Already mentioned in part one… She knows her stuff pretty well. Technology… no problem for this gal right here. Ada can hack into stuff and write codes and programs, but this also made her very aware of data getting misused or stolen from bots. This is why she chose to keep distance from social media. She doesn’t use the gram or snapchat or whatsoever, but she uses secure text messenger and is likely to be found on a super dank meme page and to understand the memes you need the knowledge of years and years internet culture. And Ada talks to Finn and Michael about unprotected data and how they shouldn’t spill so much information about them online.   
But she takes a lot of pictures from her kids, her husband, her cute outfits, her house and garden, their vacations. She doesn’t use a normal cloud and prefers to show you the pictures together. One after one and she’s making a comment to every single one of them. About that she could talk for hours.   
Her status would be… well, she wouldn’t have any!   
-.-.-.-.-.-  
So… John-boy! Here isn’t much to say. He uses Instagram, but it’s a rare thing. John might follow some artist, so he is up to date for new concerts to go to and also some friends, but that’s it. On a good day which happens to be every half year he might post a picture, when he went somewhere. To get a new tattoo or if he went to see a game, probably soccer and rugby. If he gets the chance to travel, he’ll make pictures, but he totally forgets to post them or even show them to his family. He prefers to talk with his brothers about the experience of traveling and not starting a slide show.   
What he is talking pictures of? Selfies are rare, but do happen, if they are a special request from a gal… and it’s probably shirtless, ‘cus he has got the body. Then again, he took pictures, if he was abroad, not on the usual roads, but only a few. While texting he might send a funny meme, if he sees any and thinks of you. And the occasional picture of “Look what I just got”… and it’s a Vinyl or a band shirt. Even though, he answers his family rarely, when he is in Birmingham, he’d be texting with his lady a lot, having this grin on his face, while Ada asks who he is writing to.   
His status would be something like: “punk in drublic.” Which is a festival for said genre, but he just finds it funny. Likely to add “Y/N with an emoji of choice”, when he is in a relationship.   
-.-.-.-.-.-  
Tommy hates social media and refuses to try it for a long time, but Finn uses it so much, that Tommy had a little interest, what’s going on there. His youngest brother had a lot of explaining to do, which probably went like:   
T: “How do I tell the person I like the picture?”  
F: “There is the comment button.”   
T: “No, I mean the… like thing.”   
F: “Double tap on the picture, Tom.”  
T: “Good, so… what’s next?”  
F: “Nothing. What should happen?”   
T: *shrug* “So, this is completely useless!” *deletes the app immediately*   
And Tommy is also not the guy to answer private messages directly or often. Sometimes you said on read for days with this fellow, because he is super busy and doesn’t have the time to type. If you’re lucky, you get a quick okay. But if it’s important, he’ll call you right away and asks what happened, and if you need any help. With business he always answers straight and don’t like to waste time.   
He doesn’t take pictures really. There may be some incidences where he hit the button by mistake. And there some photos of documents, which he need proof of… so he doesn’t have to rip out a page from a book like its 1920s. And all the pictures of his family has been send to him, he just don’t delete them.   
His status would be: “Available” or “At work. Only important calls.”   
-.-.-.-.-.-  
Arthur… well… he has Facebook and uses it like anyone going on forty… really weird boomer mems, that might have been funny ten years ago. He sends them to everyone and they’re so annoyed by it, but he spares Tommy as his time is too important to waste on ‘funny pictures’.   
Some gave him an Echo thing, the one with Alexa, you know, and he was so frustrated by it, that he threw the thing against the wall. Arthur couldn’t get past the set-up and got to angry. His family laughed about it, but it’s better this way.   
Thanks to Finn and his little videos, Arthur became a meme himself, because his little brother filmed him while Arthur did something ridiculously stupid. That vid went viral. (Unsure what he did exactly)   
-.-.-.-.-.-  
I don’t know what to say about Polly and Freddie… so I leave them out now, but if you have something to add or whatever, feel free to do so!


	3. Modern head canon part 3

Shelby-Family and music

Arthur

He listens to classic rock like cream and Derek and the dominos. The clash, the Beatles, Queen, the doors… stuff like that, but different to his brother John, he doesn’t keep a lot of records around and doesn’t go to concerts anymore. Also he is not interested in finding new music, but he listens to the radio in the car, because it’s just easier this way. And while he is working on a car, there better be music blasting all over the garage.   
Song to represent him: Born under a bad sign- Cream 

John

Cus we’re at it! Like mention before, he owns a huge collection of CDs and Vinyls. John loves concerts and goes to at least one per month. It is probably more. In his free time he wears band shirts. Suits are cool, but not very comfortable. And he would let his girlfriend wear his shirts, because they look super-hot on her. Especially, if the shirt is the only thing she is wearing.   
In his apartment there is an expensive sound system, which he can also console from his phone, but no one but him is allowed to touch it. And you can look at the records, but you have to put them back in place, because he likes to have a special order with his collection. Nobody understands that order. Also worth mentioning, John knows bands nobody else knows and he could talk hours about that topic only. His family is already annoyed by him and won’t even ask a music question while he is in the room.   
(I have a playlist of songs; I think that suits him just right, but enough said about my little guilty pleasure. So sorry about the list, I couldn’t decide on one song only. If someone is acutally interested or just liked the songs I picked… there are more where that is coming from)   
Song:   
Little Monster- Royal Blood   
Night People- You Me At Six  
Just to Get Your High- Arcades and Lions   
Do You Want to- Franz Ferdinand   
Gang Control- Leftöver Crack  
Too Drunk to Fuck- Dead Kennedys 

Finn 

Sweet, little Finn likes to emulate his brothers. So he is trying to listen to all the old stuff his brothers like. Huge Queen Fan, but he also likes so much more music. Finn has a little thing for minimal and well, he doesn’t fixate on just one genre- but he hides that from John, because John is so picky about music. The smolest Shelby brother also likes going to clubs and dancing there, with the b-boyz and the b-girls. Isaiah is always with him and they keep each other’s back.   
Finn is chill and he clearly gives of the “indie-vibe”. I’m thinking of Hozier and Milky Chance.   
Song: The Game- Milky Chance |Wasteland, Baby- Hozier

Tommy 

(I thought about that so fricking long. What kind of music would Tommy hear? A friend said something like, he don’t like music at all, but I think that’s not possible as music is available nowadays and all around us and it’s human to like melodies and the rhythm)   
Tommy is the guy who would prefer silence, especially when he needs to think, but of course, when there is nothing on his mind and he has some free time with his family or friends, music is okay.   
He likes romani music as this reminds him of his mother, which was a beautiful singer and would sing whenever she felt the need to. This music also reminds him of his childhood. Tommy is very reflected on that part. He knows when his parents failed and weren’t the best parents. He is still bitter about his father and wished that his mother hadn’t died, but he also remembers how much fun he had with is siblings or his parents, when they had a good day. Sometimes he likes to think about that time of life. And the music brings back the memories. Then he even likes to dance- with the right woman of course.   
Besides that he likes instrumental music, like tango music or classical pieces, because there are no distracting vocals.   
Song: Barcelona Gipsy Klezmer Orchestra - Djelem Djelem  
And I’ll add a song with I associate with him: Bad things – Jace Everett | Bad news- Melody Gardot

Polly

Jazz, definitely Jazz here. To specify… Swing, Gypsy Jazz like Django Reinhard-Style, Bebob and some Gospel, which is not Jazz, but just leave it here.   
She can also dance to that and if she’s getting an invitation to a concert she is most likely to say yes. Polly likes to show of her skills and the most guys are pretty impressed by that and her stunning confidence. When she enters the dance floor, the heads turn around.   
Aberama likes to dance with her until they fight for air. Then they drop dead on a chair and drink some more.   
And she taught Michael to dance, so he doesn’t have to sit around at parties. Actually she taught them all, but it didn’t work with Arthur and John.   
Song: Whatever Lola wants- Sarah Vaughan | No Man’s prize – Melody Gardot 

Michael 

He can dance so well. Some might think he is even better than his mum. While he was in custody with the other family he had dancing classes and he’d loved it. Mainly because there he could meet pretty girls and he was one of the only boys. Until this day he still likes to dance with a girl, but he can also do it solo.   
But his taste in music goes far beyond the music his mother likes. He has a thing for hard tech, hard bass, gabba, French core and general techno, but not house. And yes, he learned jump style or hakken, because he liked the challenge. Finn films him sometimes while doing that. He is proud and would totally argue with John about music. Michael also likes some rap and the artist The Weeknd. His music always makes me think of Michael   
Song: It’s called XCT –Dr. Peacock |Often- The Weeknd

Ada 

She isn’t so fussy about music. If she likes something, she likes it. As easy as that. She doesn’t like to stick to a genre and listens to everything that is shown to her. Her playlist look like pure chaos because there is pop mixed with rock mixed with jazz mixed with metal mixed something else.   
And she likes to play music all the time, because she is not comfortable with dead silence. So her music plays while she is working, while she is baking, while she goes for a walk or grocery shopping. She dances a little, but isn’t so confident as Michael or Polly. Ada is somehow pretty up to date when it comes to music. She always knows the latest song of her favorite artists.   
Song: Prisoner- Miley Cyrus ft. Dua Lipa |Back to Black - Amy Winehouse

**Author's Note:**

> This was it for now. Stay tuned! Every now and then I’ll update this and make head canons about any kind of topic. I already planned social media usage, music, food, clothes, hobbies, drug usage and others.


End file.
